Orpheus
Orpheus is a skinny black tomcat with bright blue eyes. Life Orpheus is a rogue cat. His parents are Aella and Somnus, and his sister is Icy. Orpheus' parents were killed by an evil rogue group lead by a cat named Fang, when he was about eight moons old. Fang threatened the family to make Orpheus join his group for a reason that still remains unknown. Shortly after his parents died, he met a she-cat named Eurydice, and the two fell in love. Sadly, a snake bit and killed Eurydice, and Orpheus fell into a deep depression. He even traveled to the Eternal Darkness to try and save her, but failed. Only a few weeks after Eurydice died, Orpheus' sister Icy fell ill. She was very close to death when a cat spirit came to Orpheus. The cat was from The Place of Eternal Darkness, a place where all evil cats go when they die. The cat spirit was Achlys, the ruler of the Eternal Darkness. She had disguised herself as a angelic Place of Starry Skies cat and said she would heal Icy if Orpheus agreed to do one deed for her, which she refused to speak about. Orpheus agreed, unaware of what he had just agreed to. Icy was healed, as promised, but Achlys took over Orpheus' body an used him like a puppet, unlocking the strange and incredible powers gifted to the young tomcat. Orpheus was transformed into an evil killing machine, the thing that he hated most. He doesn't remember much of what happened during this time, but he often has nightmares about it. He was freed from Achlys by Pegasus, the leader of the Starry Skies. Personality Orpheus is very quiet, caring, and shy. His past seems to haunt him, but he tries to ignore it as much as possible and rarely talks about it. He is deeply and truly in love with Eurydice and nothing could change that about him. He dislikes fighting, but will if he has to. Orpheus is also very trusting and forgiving, but he is often betrayed. Orpheus is very depressed when Eurydice is not around. He never smiles and rarely talks during this. Orpheus can be very sneaky, deceptive, and witty. He can trick others easily, but uses his normal, kind personality to make himself seem innocent. He is also a disturbingly good liar. Though, he rarely does this. Gallery Orpheus.RK.png|Rogue Kit Trivia *Orpheus means "The Darkness of Night." It was the name of the famous poet and musician in Greek Mythology. In these myths, Orpheus descended to Hades to bring back his love, Eurydice, but she was forced to return at the last minute. He was also an Argonaut that saved Jason's crew from the Sirens with his music. **Orpheus' symbol on this wiki is the lyre, an he is often depicted with it or playing it in artwork even as a cat. In Greek Mythology, Orpheus' main instrument was the lyre. *Orpheus has his owwn favorites folder on Icy's account for dA. This folder was created for any artwork that features him in. (http://blizzardfang123.deviantart.com/favourites/53229983) **Due to Orpheus being a black cat, artists often assume the art he is depicted in is monochromatic, when it in fact in full color. Due to this, other people often draw him with their own color scheme. *He is one of Icy's favorite RP characters ever. *He has the longest non-roleplay page on the wiki. *He scored a -2 on the "Mary Sue Test" which was surprizing. *Orpheus was planned to be a main character in a comic Icy planned to write, but never did. **His human design for the comic is depicted in several drawings by Icy. He wears a loose black t-shirt, slightly baggy pants, forearm wraps, an black tennis shoes. He has pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. **He is the first most developed character for this comic. **Orpheus' full name for the comic is Orpheus Amadeus Skylark. "Amadeus" was Mozart's middle name, and Skylark is bird famous for it's songs. These names were chosen because Orpheus was an aspiring musician in this comic. ***He hates his last name. **While most of the other characters appear to be in extreme poverty, Orpheus and Icy, due to their parents, do have a little more money than their friends. Though, Paris is actually in control of the finances of the group and provides the most money. **Orpheus is often shown playing his lyre in a couple of never completed sketches for the comic. This is his favorite instrument. ***His second favorite instrument is the violin and his third is the guitar. **His favorite band is Green Day. ***He likes both classical music and rock/punk/alternative. ****His favorite composer is Beethoven. Life Image Icy's Artwork Orpheus is Icy's favorite character to draw. He is often drawn as a cat, dragon, and human form (Even though he has never turned into a human). Orpheus Chibi Cat.png|Orpheus as a Chibi Cat :D Orpheus.dragon.png|Orpheus as a Dragon Chibi Orpheus and Cerberus.png|A quick sketch of Chibi Human Orpheus and Chibi Cerberus :3 Orpheus.Human draft 1.png|''The Lyre Player'' This was the first design for Orpheus as a human. It was planned to be used for a comic, but that never happened Orpheus Final Draft.png|This is the second and final design for Orpheus as a human. Again, it was going to be used for a comic, but that never happened. OrpheusGraveYard.png|''The Graveyard'' I was home sick one day so I drew this. Dog Conest2.png|Orpheus if he were a dog. The Definition of Courage (Orpheus and the Cerberus).png|''The Definition of Courage'' (Orpheus and the Cerberus meet for the first time) Orpheus the Dragon.png|Orpheus as a dragon O.png|I drew Orpheus as a human to practice using Copic markers (the eyes and Lyre are drawn with regular markers, however).. Category:Rogues Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Toms